The Silver Prince
by AkarinoYami
Summary: What if Draco was a Veela and he believed that he couldn't have his mate. Will he be saved?
1. Chapter 1

The Silver Prince's Dilemma

Chapter1: Strange and Painful Dreams or the Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or from Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does though. I also don't own any songs that may be used in this fic so don't sue because I don't have any money either.

An: This a Draco/Harry, Lucius/Snape/Remus, James/Sirius yaoi fic don't like it don't read it.

"No! Please don't die! Aa nii isa (1). Help him someone! Please help him!" All of a sudden I sat up realizing that I had been screaming in my sleep again. This was the sixth time in less then a week and dreams were getting more and more realistic and more painful. Each and every time that I dreamed it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I had just turned eighteen last week and had found out who my bedine (2) was or at least my intended soul mate to put it bluntly. And ever since then I had been having dreams about him dying and me not being able to save him. It was tearing me apart inside having to through this every night more then once a night. But if I told my mother she'd shrug it off and if I told my father he'd be distracted because he was worried about me. So instead of telling anyone about my dreams I just rolled over and curled up in the fetal position quietly sobbing and hoping that my dream was just that a dream.

1 Week Later Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

It was getting worse I had a fever for over a week now. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even concentrate. And I'd been having mood swings since I had gotten back to school at the oddest of times. I had put a glamour up to hide my symptoms but I had a feeling that at least one person could see through it. That person was Harry Potter the whole reason that I was like this. He was my mate and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I was the Silver Prince of Slytherin, I wasn't supposed to feel this way for a Gryffindor and if any especially mother found out I'd be in deep shit. If I acted on my feelings I'd be killed by my mother or I'd die when Harry died at the end of this year. Either way I was screwed so I had decided to do nothing at all. But this was just torture being near him and being unable to act. All of a sudden while I was trying to eat I felt myself start to cry for no reason. This was the first time that I had had a mood swing in front of the school and it was embarrassing. When Pansy asked if I was ok I turned and yelled as loud as could,

" Just leave me alone! I am just fine and dandy! I just don't really feel all that well ok!" And then I just passed out because the strain on my energy and soul was just to much. It just hurt to much to be away from my bedine that I couldn't stay conscious. Little did I know that when I passed out all of the Great Hall was in an uproar about it. Everyone was either panicing or blaming everyone else for what had happened to me. Then Harry Potter calmly walked forward, picked me up, and carried me to the infirmary without saying a word. When I awoke Harry was the only one that was in the room with me. After realizing this I just sighed contentedly.

" What's wrong with you Draco? Why did you faint in the Great Hall so suddenly?" Asked Harry in a worried voice and a strained, worried look. I just turned my head to the side and murmured,

" Well that's simple Harry. I am a veela and I know where and who my mate is but I don't have them yet. And it's slowly killing me from the inside out. Why?" And then the tears started again and I growled in annoyance. Harry looked up and muttered,

" Who's your mate then Draco? I'd really like to help you if I can. I mean maybe I can convince them to mate with you or something. I may fight with you all the time but I don't want you to die either." This made me gasp in between sobs and then sighed.

" It's not that easy though Harry. My mate hates my guts and wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole. And I don't know how I feel about them either. I'd rather wait and find out how they feel about me first. But if they don't feel anything for me then I'll just have to deal with it and die. Then there's the fact that I keep dreaming that my mate is dying and can't do anything about it or stop it. And it feels like my soul is being ripped out of my body and that my heart is being torn in two. So how do you think that you can help me." I said with a voice full of despair and sadness. Harry just looked at me sadly and held my hand while I cried. The last coherent thought that I had was,

'I am sorry Harry but I don't how either one of us feel yet so just stay with me and bare with me until I do. I love you bedine.'

An2: I want to thank all of the great authors out there that inspired me to write this like the author of "Not Your Usual Veela Mate" and Lily Potter-Malfoy among all the other great ones.


	2. What is Wrong with Him?

The Silver Prince

Chapter2: What is wrong with him…Severus?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that comes with it. J.K. Rowling does.

An: I want to thank those that have reviewed this story already and I encourage you to continue to review it some more. So here's the next chapter for all of my devoted fans.

"I want to know what's wrong with him Snape! He looked so sick and close to death. Now you're going to tell me how to help him or else I'll find out myself!" I yelled at my potions teacher in desperation. Snape just looked at me and sighed sadly. I looked up expectantly waiting for him to tell me how to help my secret crush so that he wouldn't leave me.

"The only way to help Draco is to help him find his mate before the madness takes him. That is the only way to help him right now Potter. Now the way to tell his mate is to see who is drawn to him and wants to protect him. They also won't want him to have sex with them and they won't think about sex with Draco constantly. Now go and start looking for Draco's mate if you really want to help him." Muttered Snape in a slightly defeated tone that said that the conversation was over.

"Fine Snape. Thank you for the advice about Draco. Now what should I do if I find this mate of Draco's? Should I bring him or her to you or to Draco?" I said in a weary voice that said that I was very tired.

"You should probably bring Draco's mate right to him because he'll need to bond and mate with them as soon as possible. But I'd like you to inform me of who exactly his mate is. Can you do that for me Potter?" Asked Snape with a worried voice.

"Yeah I can do that Snape. Thank you very much. I guess I'll see you in class then." I murmured all the while not looking him in the eye because I knew he'd see how I felt about Draco and I didn't know how he'd feel about that. As I started to walk away Snape said something that really shocked the hell out of me.

"Oh and Potter can you try and make sure that his mate loves him or at least try and make sure that they feel something for him." I looked back and shook my head yes and then walked out of the class that we had been talking in and started to walk down the hall. All of a sudden I crashed into someone and fell to the floor with a thud.

"When are you going to learn Potter that you need to pay attention and watch where you're going?" Asked a voice that was shockingly familiar. Sure enough when I looked up I saw none other then Lucious Malfoy. I thought that he was supposed to be in Azkaban but after thinking about it for a minute it sort of made since due to the fact that his son was very sick and could die.

"Sorry Mister Malfoy. I'm just very distracted since I'm trying to figure out where to start my search for Draco's mate so that I can help him out and possibly stop him from dying. But it's going to be hard is it though?" I murmured in a low voice that conveyed how worried I was about Draco.

"Yes it will be very hard Potter. But I'm glad that you're trying to help my little Dragon. I'll help you to with as much as I can ok? By the way how is Draco doing right now? Is he alright?" Asked Lucious in a slightly terrified voice that sounded like he was scared that Draco would die on him.

"Well he seems to be doing fine now but I believe that he knows who his mate is but he won't tell me who it is so that I can help him. Also I'd appreciate your help in finding Draco's mate." I said in a soothing voice so that he'd know that Draco wasn't in any immediate danger but also so that he'd know why we were having this problem in the first place.

"I'll talk to him and see if he'll tell me who his mate is and then I'll try to help him get his mate or I'll tell you who it is so that you can help him." H e said in a relieved voice. Then we started to walk off together and all I could wonder was

'If Draco's a Veela then Lucious is to meaning that he has a mate as well. So the question that concerns me is is Narcissa Malfoy his mate or was he forced to mate with? Also if he was forced then who is his rightful mate and why isn't he with them yet? I think I need to research Veelas and find out more if I'm going to help Draco.' Little did I know that I could help him a lot right then and there if I just thought about it more adjectively then emotionally.

More soon! I can't get on the internet often so please bear with me and who knows maybe by the time I update I'll have 3 or 4 chapters to add.

Ja AkarinoYami


End file.
